


The Perfect Christmas

by StormyBear30



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out to be the perfect Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Christmas

The two men sat huddled together on the couch…safely wrapped in each other arms as the longness of the day slowly began to overtake them. Neither had much to say…it had all been said before and so they were content to just be together wrapped within the comfortable silence. They had been best friends for years…best friends in every sense of the word…except one and little did they know that that night…of all nights things were going to change between the two of them in ways that neither one would ever fathom. The scene had been set…the players marked and ready and now it was time for the greatest show of their lives on that glorious Christmas evening to begin.

"I really love my present" Michael beamed as he looked once again at the state of the art gold Rolex that Brian had given to him for Christmas. "You really shouldn't have though…its awfully expensive and with you starting your new business as all and…"

"Well I can take it back if you want" Brian teased as he grabbed onto his best friends arm and made a pretend attempt to remove the watch that he knew Mikey loved.

"Um…no…wait" Michael laughed…placing his hand on top of Brian's in order to stop him. "I mean you did buy it for me and it is engraved and all" he blushed before his friend as he leaned over and kissed him thankfully upon his grinning lips. "I really do love it Brian" he whispered happily once he broke their shared lip lock. "Thank you so much"

"Your welcome and now that that is settled I guess that I should thank you for my new Armani suit…but Jesus Mikey did you really have to go for the whole ensemble?" Brian asked in wonder as he glanced over at the clothing bag hanging on the back of the front door containing one of the newest suits in the new Armani winter collection as well as the accessories to match. "I mean I know the suit alone cost you an arm and a leg…but…"

"It was worth every penny to see the look on your face when you opened it" Michael cut him off…placing his fingers across Brian's lips. "Besides…you need to look your best when you are impressing all of your new clients at the office" he teased…tugging on the buttons of Brian's shirt in a playful manner. "How would it look to have you all decked out in style without the accessories to match. Anyways…you looked so hot in it that day when we went shopping that I had no choice but to get it for you" he giggled…staring into hazel eyes shimmering with such love that it literally took his breath away.

"I love it Mikey and I love you…always have…always will" Brian spoke softly…quickly averting his eyes as so Michael could not see the tears welling within them.

"I love you too Brian" was Michael's truthful reply as he pretended not to see the tears…although he had and it caused his heart to soar knowing that he had truly made Brian's Christmas. He allowed himself to be pulled once again into his best friends arms as they once again lay there in content silence. In and out they drifted from slumber…into the uncomfortableness of Michael's couch became too much for either one of them to bare.

"I guess I should go home" Brian yawned…stretching out his tired muscles as he pulled his frame from off of the uncomfortable couch. "It's getting late and isn't Ben supposed to be calling you sometime tonight" he asked Grudgefully at the look of upset that quickly covered his friends face…only to be replaced just as quickly as if it hadn't happened.

"Yeah…well he was supposed to have called me earlier tonight…but I guess that he is having to much fun with his old school mates to worry about his lover on Christmas" Michael pouted…pulling his knees into his chest as he looked off into the Christmas tree located beside Brian.

"Who the fuck decides to spend the holidays with old friends from college rather then their sexy boyfriend" Brian growled out…falling back onto the couch next to his best friend as placed his arms protectively around his shoulders…smiling smugly as Michael placed his head upon his shoulder.

"What about Justin?" Michael asked…already dredging the answer that he was about to receive. "Aren't you going to hear from him sometime tonight?"

"Nah…Justin and I made the decision that we weren't going to call each other this week at all" Brian spoke…laying his head upon Michael's "He needs this time with his father. They have a lot of rebuilding to do and us calling each other every five minutes isn't going to help with that process. Besides…this Christmas is all about us…Brian and Mikey" he boasted…kissing Michael upon his dark tresses.

"I thought you were about to leave" Michael teased…looking up at him through long eyelashes.

"I changed my mind. I think that it is time for a long overdue Mikey and Brian sleepover" he spoke quickly…pulling himself as well as Michael from off the couch once again. "Come on Mikey…lets go to bed. I'm bushed" hand in hand they slowly made their way towards Michael's bedroom where they proceeded to strip down to their underclothes before sliding under the coolness of the sheets. Content silence once again surrounded them as they continued to lie in each other's arms. Each couldn't help thinking that this was one of the most perfect Christmas's every…perfect in the way that it was only the two of them together.

"I really do love my watch" Michael broke the silence as he cuddled even closer to the man whom still held such a huge part of his heart. "Merry Christmas Brian"

"Merry Christmas Michael" Brian whispered as he leaned forward and softly kissed plump and supple lips that he had kissed hundreds of times since their first meeting. "And I loved my gift too" yet another kiss was shared. It was a slow…sweet kiss that spoke to pure love and devotion…thanks and thankfulness to the only man who could ever make him happy.

"I'm glad…you…" Another kiss shared. "Liked it…" and yet another…this one a bit longer…a bit more insistent as in simultaneous motion wet tongues came into play. Before Michael had a chance to respond…he felt himself being crushed to the mattress as Brian slide the full brunt of his body on top of his own. They had shared many kisses like that before…but somehow that one was different as hands and other body parts began to grow and explore and yet that kiss continued.

Both knew that they should stop it…nip the act of foreplay in the bud before it got to out of control…but as the kiss intensified even more…neither had any intentions of it. They were about to take the course of their relationship into another un-ventured direction. It was one that they had treaded into on more then once occasion in their lifetime…and yet one that one or the other always halted before it got to far. That night was to be different as if on no account of their own the former playfulness turned into something so much more.

Hot…wet trails of the softest wetness were directed down the curved slope of Michael's neck…as Brian feasted upon its deliciousness. He was lost…lost in the sounds that echoed softly around him as Michael squirmed anxiously underneath him. He was lost in the manly scent that invaded his nostrils…causing the onset of pure intoxication that no amount of liquor or drugs could ever equal too. He knew that he was pushing the boundaries of their unflappable friendship….knew that with the crossing of these boundaries that had been set unspoken long ago that things would change forever. He knew that it was a toss up as to if that same strong and impenetrable friendship would last what they were about to do…or it could crumble at their feet in an unfixable mess of heartache and pain…but as the sounds of Michael's lust continued to fill his ears he quickly found that he didn't care.

He wanted to stop them…wanted to stop the hands that seemed to have grown a mind of their own as they caressed rounded perfection under his underclothes…but he couldn't. He would have rather stopped breathing then stop the feeling of the pliant skin of Brian's beautiful ass cheeks as they glided under his fingertips. He was in heavenful bliss as he continued with his exploration…Brian continuing to torture and tease the red and tender skin of his neck. He felt as if he might explode from the sheer pleasure of it all as he arched his neck back even more…begging sounds of needful want expelling from his lips as Brian gave into his wants and increased the pressure of his suction. He didn't want that feeling to end…didn't think that it could get any hotter in the room then at the very moment…but as a rounded knee pressed gently into his hardening groin he knew that he was far from wrong.

Brian loved the way that Michael was responding to his every move…his every touch as he decided to forgo the tastiness of his neck and throat as the urge to taste more of his radiant body over came him. Next on his lists of things to explore was his muscled chest…a chest that heaved…hitched and shook with each swipe of his tongue upon its heated skin. A smug smile of knowing quickly crossed his face as he tugged playfully at a jutted manly nipple causing Michael's body to arch forward in impatient need as if begging for more. Not one to disappoint he gave into Michael's urgings as he left a trail of cool wetness across scorching skin before doing the same to the other.

He felt lightheaded and faint as Brian continued to taunt and tease his chest and nipples…but he fought the onslaught for nothing…not one fucking thing was going to hinder him from receiving what he had been denied for far too long before that night. He longed for more…longed to feel Brian's perfect penis wedged so far up his @#%$ that he would be feeling it for days…and yet as much as he wanted it he knew that he should relish the slow torture that Brian seemed intent to place upon him. Slowly…inch by pleasureful inch he waited as a wondrously talented tongue traced its way down every ridge of his stomach and abs. Eyes closed…he reviled in the way that his body reacted to each touch…each flicker of tongue that seemed to never get enough…because to him it wasn't enough. He wanted more…he needed more as he removed hands that had been less then idle themselves and placed them atop Brian's head. "Brian…please" he belted out…the lower half of his body jutting forward in desperate need for contact with something…anything that would curb the ache within his loins.

Slight pressure upon his head alerted him to the seriousness of Michael's need and as much as he wanted to continue to torture the poor man…he knew their time together was limited and so he pressed on. Shifting his own body downwards…he placed himself face to face with the ever-growing…twitching dick on the man moaning before him. He had forgotten what it had looked like. There had been too many years in passing to remember…but as he wrapped his hand firmly around the sensitive flesh he readied himself for its long over due reunion. Cries out shocked and wanton lust rang out above him as he continued to study the beautiful manly specimen held within his warm hand…but it was nothing compared to the outright cries of passion as he added his tongue to the mix. His taste was one hundred percent man as he trailed his tongue over the rugged ridges of Michael's penis…a taste he could quickly become addicted to if he was not careful. His lips soon got into the action as they wrapped around the pulsing pole as with the hand began to set a motion that he knew was driving the trashing man's body wild with desire.

"B-R-I-A-N…" Michael cried out in loud and unadulterated implosion as he lost all control of his body and gave into his oncoming explosion. He didn't even have time to catch his breath before Brian had lifted him from off of the bed…forcing his jelly like body to knee upon the trashed bed. He felt as if he was boneless as Brian left his side only for a moment to grab the needed accessories for what was about to come next. He body slumped forward…never fully hitting the softness of the bed before he felt the strongness of Brian's hands capture him from behind. He didn't try to fight him…only gave into his urgings as his own hands lifted over his head wrapping around his lovers neck in support. "Fuck me Brian…fuck me" his chanted over and over again as he felt the first invasion of his private place.

He heard his words…heard the need in his voice as if it was his own as he began to prepare his Mikey for what was about to come next. First one lubed finger…then another was inserted slowly…yet thoroughly until he was sure that he was fully prepared for his girth. His chanting continued…only to stop suddenly with a quick intake of breath as he placed his rock hard penis at his entrance. He felt the grip on his neck tighten…felt a tightness across his formerly heaving chest as he inched his way forward at bit more. "Relax Mikey…" he spoke in a soothing voice as he laid his face along the side of his lovers. His own breath began irregular and erratic as he finally pushed past the tight ring of his anus…fearful to move until he received a sign from Michael.

"I love you Brian…" the sign boomed around him as he forwent the urge for gentle loving and began to pound in near merciless within the depths of Michael's perfect ass. He wanted to go slower…wanted to relish the way that they fit so perfectly together…but he ignored his emotions wants in place of his sexual ones. Their time together was coming to an end…he knew that as he tightened the hold he had around Michael's chest and began to @#%$ him even harder then before. His motions were quick and experienced as he continued with his pistoning power…so much so that he came louder and harder then he had ever come before in his life.

"I love you Michael" sprang from his lips before he had a chance to swallow them down as he filled the textured lambskin to capacity. He knew that he shouldn't have shouted those words…knew that they should have remained locked deep within the deepest recesses of his heart like they had always been before…but as he and Michael fell spent to the mattress below them…he found that he no longer cared. For long minutes of time they just laid there…wet and sticky bodies pressed together as they rode out the pure excitement and utter confusion of what it was that they had just shared together. "So what do we do now" Brian was the first to speak…breaking the uncomfortable silence around them as he forced Michael to turn and face him.

"Please Brian…" he spoke sadly and softly as he placed two of his fingers across the mans lips who was about to break his once soaring heart in two. "Just let me enjoy this moment for a little while before we have to face reality once again" he begged…dratted tears misting his eyes as he closed his eyes to control them.

"Mikey I…" Brian attempted to speak once again...only to stop short as the look of begging that radiated from Michael's newly opened eyes. He remained quiet for a long as he could before the urge to speak overcame him once again. "Mikey…" he rushed out…grabbing onto the hand that was once again making its way towards his lips. "I just want to know what we are going to tell Justin and Ben once they come back from their trips? Because…" he questioned…looking deep into chocolate eyes that he would never grow tired of looking into.

"We don't have to tell them anything" was Michael's saddened reply as he attempted to extract himself from Brian's embrace. "It can just be a secret between two best friends…just like some of the others that we have kept from them"

"Because I can't go back to the way that things were before tonight" he finished his sentence…a small smile of hope making its way across his face as he continued to gaze into shock filled eyes.

 

What…what…" Michael stammered…not sure if he had heard Brian's words correctly or not.

"We both knew that once we crossed this barrier in our relationship that we could never just go back to the way things were before" he spoke softly…as he began to caress the softness of Michael's cheek with the pads of his thumb. "Besides…I don't want to go back" he continued with honest truths as he leaned in and kissed him tenderly before placing his forehead upon the comfort zone of Michael's. "I love you Mikey and it's time."

"Time for what?" Michael asked…praying like hell that Brian gave him the answer that he had been dying for.

"Time for us to stop denying what we've always known…that we belong together. Always have…always will…forever" he vowed kissing Michael softly once again. "So what do you say Michael…are you ready to take the next step with me?" Brian asked…his breath catching in his throat as he waited for his Mikey's response.

"Who are Justin and Ben?" he asked teasingly…wrapping his arms around Brian's neck as he tugged playfully at his bottom lip. "I love you Brian…Merry Christmas"

"I love you too Michael…Merry Christmas indeed" he laughed before capturing his lover's lips lovingly under his own.

The End…


End file.
